ssbmercuriousfandomcom-20200214-history
DK3
The Admin of the SSB Mercurious website. Known to all of the members as DK3, he has been the admin since the site was created way back on July 20th, 2006. He ha s been around through the good times and the bad and has occasionally disappeared without a trace leaving the rest of the Mercurious members to wonder where he's gone but he's always managed to return to the site and its forums. DK3 is known to be a fan of the Mario series and of World of Warcraft. He is responsible for maintaining both the forums and the main site on his own. He has started various submission contests where submissions of the highest quality are recognized. The latest version of these contests is set to begin soon. DK3 founded a group known as the Judge's Panel whose responsibility it is to approve or disapprove of submissions based on their quality on whether or not the submission is good enough to be featured on the main site. Character Submissions Stages Airship Fleet Arctic Antics Battlefield (Past Stage) Berry Forest Blackrock Depths Boo Moon Galaxy Bubbly Clouds Chocobo Forest Click Clock Wood Corneria City Crateria Cutman Dalaran Destiny Islands Dig Dug Elwynn Forest Eggmanland Final Destination (Past Stage) Fire-Ball Frenzy Forsaken Fortress Fossil Canyon G. F. S. Olympus Gameboy Advance SP Good Egg Galaxy Goo-Filled Hills Goron Mines Green Hill Zone Groznyj Grad Haven Palace Hungover Ice Climber Lakitu's Wall Mecha Castle Mushroom Kingdom Mushroom Plains N. Sanity Beach Nutty Acres Onett Outskirts Paper Mario Battle Pewter City Phendrana Drifts Port Town Rope Bridge Rumble Sand Bird Sand Ocean Spiral Mountain Tazmily Village Temple of Time The Canyon Treasure Hunt Utgarde Pinnacle Whispy Woods Witchyworld Items A-Grav Zoomer Aku Aku All-Night Mask Ashes of Al'ar Assist Trophy Barrel Cannon Battery Eggs Blue Falcon Boom Box Bryntroll, the Bone Arbiter Bumper Cane of Byrna Choice Specs Copy Scroll Crate Demon Launcher Energy Tank Fire Flower Heart Container Home-Run Bat Honeycomb King's Defender Kleever Master Ball Maxim Tomato Metroid Capsule Orb of Deception Poké Ball Power Bomb Propeller Mushroom Rainbow Star Rare Candy Spiny Egg Star Rod Super Mushroom Super Scope Teddy Bear Thwomp TNT Crate Vampire Fang Pokemon Articuno Duskull Ekans Ho-Oh Magikarp Moltres Murkrow Pokabu Seviper Shieldon Shuckle Steelix Sunkern Vulpix Zapdos Zangoose Zorua Assist Trophies Akuman Baby Sheegoth Birdy Booler Boomer Dust Devil Eyegore Hammer Bro. Il Piantissimo Jaina Proudmoore Mallow Moto Shotzo Nejiron Oggleflint R.O.B. Launcher Rodent Topmaniac Bosses Buga the Knut King Kaliente Salvo the Slime Enemies Dry Bones Goomba Motobug Shadow Beast Zigzagoon Event Matches Mario vs. Sonic Mewtwo Strikes Again! pPkMnp The Bone Arbiter Thwompdown Type Disadvantaged Wanted: Hogger Total Accepted Submissions By Type Characters - 81 Stages - 53 Items - 40 Pokemon - 17 Assist Trophies - 17 Bosses - 3 Enemies - 5 Event Matches - 7 By Franchise Advance Wars - 1 Animal Crossing - 1 Banjo-Kazooie - 12 Chibi-Robo - 1 Chrono - 1 Conker - 6 Crash Bandicoot - 7 Dig Dug - 1 Donkey Kong - 10 Final Fantasy - 7 Fire Emblem - 2 Frogger - 1 F-Zero - 6 Ice Climber - 1 Jack & Daxter - 2 Kingdom Hearts - 3 Kirby - 10 Mega Man - 1 Metal Gear Solid - 1 Metroid - 10 Mother/Earthbound - 4 Nintendo History - 1 Paper Mario - 4 Pokemon - 34 Quest 64 - 1 Rayman - 1 Sonic the Hedgehog - 6 Spyro the Dragon - 1 Star Fox - 5 Super Mario - 28 Super Scope - 1 Super Smash Bros. - 8 The Legend of Zelda - 15 Warcraft - 17 Wario/WarioWare - 1 World of Goo - 1 Yoshi - 5 Totals Favored Submission Types 1. Characters 2. Stages 3. Items Favored Submission Franchises 1. Pokemon 2. Super Mario 3. Warcraft Total Submissions 223 Submissions Category:Members Category:Staff